Mario
Mario & Luigi: The Animated Series Episode 4 consists of: Mario the Weed Whacker (Episode 4a) and Haunted Housesitter (Episode 4b). TV Description: An urgent call from Toadette comes in, and Mario and Luigi have to do something to save her garden from Petey Piranha, and fast! Later, Mario goes on vactation with Peach, leaving Luigi in charge, but he has to deal with an infestation of Boos! Mario the Weed Whacker Intro Slide Cast *Mario *Luigi *Toadette *Petey Piranha *Peach *Yoshi (mentioned) *Piranha Plant *Panser Plot Mario and Luigi are relaxing nearby their house. "I'm-a so bored!" Luigi grumbles. Suddenly the phone rings. "Hello?" asks Mario. "Mario? It's Toadette." Calls the urgent voice from the phone. "What is it Toadette?" "You have to help me! My garden is being ruined by-" "ROAR!!!" comes from the phone, Mario and Luigi jump. "-Petey Piranha!" "We'll be right there Toadette!" '---'Scene Chane To: Peach Castle---''' "And that is why we need someone else to do our duties for the rest of the day-a!" says Mario to Princess Peach. "All right. I'll get Yoshi." Peach replies. Mario and Luigi then leave the castle. '''Scene Change to Toadette's House Toadette is grateful to see the Mario Bros. "Petey has completely wrecked my Flower garden! He's replaced all the my lovely, beautiful flowers with Piranha Plants and Pansers!" she shudders and opens a gate. Mario and Luigi look at a giant garden with many plant-based enemies, Luigi trips over a root. "What's-a this?" asks Mario. "It's something Petey uses to command all his troops, I'm to scared to follow it to him." Toadette explains. "We'll a-try!" Mario and Luigi find many plant enemies and defeat them, eventually they reach the middle of the massive garden, where Petey is standing. "ROAR!" Petey lets out a frightening noise and flies into the air. "We can't-a reach him up there!" Mario yells. Toadette runs up with two cloud flowers. "Petey didn't go into the greenhouse! Have these!" Mario and Luigi catch them and turn into Cloud Mario and Cloud Luigi. "Lets-a go!" They make clouds up to Petey and start jumping on him and eventually thud him into the ground. "ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!" Petey is dragged underground and buried. "Thank you so much Mario Bros.!" says Toadette. "Now you can grow all your flowers again!" '---Scene Change To: Peach Castle---' Mario, Luigi, and Peach are relaxing on the roof. "Another day's work!" sighs Mario. "It's funny." said Peach. Mario looks confused. "I had a weed whacker in my tool shed the entire time!" They all laugh. Credits Scene It cuts to where Petey was defeated. A leaf pops out of the ground and an evil laugh is heard. Songs *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VbUEbbvfK0 - When Mario and Luigi are relaxing at their house. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8Kyi0WNg40 - When Toadette says "Petey Piranha" *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28ZcsyOayLM - When Mario is talking to Peach. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6mco9O__SI&feature=related - When Mario and Luigi get the cloud flowers while battling Petey and defeat him. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULd1y4up00Y - Ending theme. Haunted Housesitting Intro Slide Cast *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Boo *Professor E. Gadd *Boolossus Plot Mario is standing with Peach outside Mario's house with a bunch of suitcases. "I can-a not wait for this vacation, princess!" says Mario. "Speaking of which, it's almost time for us to leave." says Peach "Luigi, take good care of the house!" Luigi is standing in the house. "Bye-a, Princess!" he says. Mario and Peach then leave. Luigi sits on the sofa. "I am the man of the house now." says Luigi. It then goes into a long montage of Luigi taking care of the house until night. "Time to a-go to bed!" Luigi says and he gets in his pajamas and climbs into bed and goes to sleep. The screen blacks out. Suddenly, a scary laugh is heard. "Hmm?" says Luigi. He turns on a flashlight and looks on the right, and then the left he sees a Boo. "Oh, it's just a boo...JUST A BOO!!" Luigi yells. "Mweh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" The Boo laughs. Luigi sees many boos surrounding him. "Hiii." say all the Boos. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Luigi is then thrown out of the house in the middle of the night. "There are Boos in the house! I've got to do something!" Luigi then runs away into the woods. Scene Change: Professor E. Gadd's Lab The professor is in his lab when he hears Luigi's scream. "Hmm? What's that?" "....AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" SLAM!!! "Oh, I say young man. What is the point of smashing into my lab?" "THERE ARE BOOS IN MY KOOPING HOUSE!!!!!" "Oh...Wait a minute, did you say boos?" "YES!!" An evil grin appears on The Professor's face. "Can you...test something for me." Scene Change: The Mario Bros. House Luigi walks into the house and gulps, he is holding the Poltergust 3000. "You positive this will work?" "Positive." Luigi then turns on the vacuum. Boos suddenly come out of the walls, laughing, they are sucked up upon impact. "Your-a right! This does work!" Suddenly 100 boos appear from all directions, they all morph into each other. "What?" The boos all turn into Boolossus. "Uh oh." says Luigi in a squeaky voice. Boolossus laughs. Luigi backs into a wall, but it hits the switch from "Mild" to "Strong". Boolossus is sucked in almost immeadeatly. Professor E. Gadd walks into the door. "Wow, you really are spectacular, my tests worked!" he says happily. "And now Mario will not kill me for wrecking the house!" E. Gadd and Luigi hi-five. Credits Scene The Poltergust 3000 is revealed to have been tossed aside, suddenly it explodes and the Boos come out. Songs *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IjxXE0HP9g&feature=related - When Mario and Peach are talking outside the house. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBhKHNq3ubI&feature=relmfu - During Luigi's montage until he goes to bed. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrL3Hmpdvrg&feature=related - When Boos invade and throw Luigi out of the house. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50uUuVyq5m4 - When the Professor is seen in his lab. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJWx42OreV0&feature=channel_video_title - When Luigi is battling all the Boos until Boolossus shows up. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmdCT5RpHHI - During the fight with Boolossus. Category:Subpages Category:Episodes Category:Mario (series)